A common spring system comprises a rigid spring housing to which a spring connects. The spring system allows for the positioning of two or more features or structures relative to one another in either a fixed or an adjustable location. For many types of springs, there is a need to control the movement of the rod as the rod moves between an extended and retracted position. Many of the prior art control mechanisms involve complicated and expensive arrangements.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for a novel spring system that includes one or more components that can be used to further control the movement and the speed of movement of the rod in the spring system.